Requim
by Lacus Klein
Summary: Sequel to Lullaby, set fourteen years later. Also a crossover with X TV series.
1. Dreams

Requim 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: YnM and X characters all property of respective owners. I'm just writing for the enjoyment of myself and others online. I make no money. In fact, I'm currently bordering broke sigh

Notes: Okay, before you start reading here's a few things to help everyone understand what's currently going on. This fic is the sequel to Lullaby, set fourteen years later. Myobi is sixteen and has been living in the human world to be hidden. Of course, her life is anything but a bed of roses. This is set many years after the X TV saga ended too, which will help make sense of things too. What is X in this story then? You'll see -

Chapter One

Dreams

Do you dream?

Myobi looked at the large black cocoon sitting in the side of her desolate room. From her bed, she could make out its outline perfectly. With the sheets over her head, she curled up and continued to stare at it. I dream, she thought as though she were speaking to it. I dream a lot.

Fourteen years of this hell was enough. Myobi closed her eyes and envisioned the past. She couldn't remember where she'd come from. Her memories were so blurred, though she didn't know why. The first clear memory was being taken into that orphanage by the police who had found her wandering around the park area. She had no past, and apparently no identity. All she could tell them was her first name. Myobi. That was all she knew then.

But from the first day she entered the orphanage, she knew she was different. The other children avoided her. They tensed her and actually seemed to fear her. And then, Lucky had appeared. That really drove them away. Myobi didn't know who Lucky was or why he was there, but he became her only friend.

At the end of the bed, Lucky looked up. "You're thinking of them again?" he asked.

"I can't help what I dream. They all knew. They knew I was "different". And they hated me." Myobi whispered.

"And is that why you've chosen him?" Lucky asked, looking over at the cocoon.

Myobi smiled and got up. Walking over, she knelt by the black cocoon and laid her hand on it. "He will understand, because he has lost what he loved as well. He cannot feel the embrace of those who loved him before." she said softly.

Lucky jumped down beside her. "He was born to die. It was his fate, as it was theirs that he cared for. Yet, you will bring him back, with all his power?" he said.

"I don't care about his power. All I care about is him." Myobi whispered.

"Why care so much for someone who was more then human?" Lucky asked, though his question seemed odd considering who he was speaking to.

Myobi smiled, hugging the cocoon. "Because, he is like me. He wasn't born to be normal. He knows what it is to be shunned. And together, perhaps we can find happiness." she explained.

Lucky curled up by her and purred. "If you will finally be happy." he said.

Oh yes, Myobi thought. I will be when you finally come out.

My beautiful Kamui.

TBC

Notes: Short, but a start. So why is Myobi bringing Kamui back? Well, let's just say she knows a few things about him that will be revealed later


	2. A Warning

Requim 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: X and YnM are property of their respective owners. Please, ignore the girl who just enjoys writing about them.

Chapter Two

A Warning

Watari sighed as he sat by the window and stared out at the night sky. Tatsumi was working late, so he had the evening to himself. But instead of keeping busy, as he normally managed to do, he'd decided to just let his mind wander. Sitting there, he glanced over at the closed door in the hall near him. Fourteen years, he thought to himself. It's been fourteen years since that awful day.

The memories weren't easily forgotten. In fact, Watari and Tatsumi never really stopped thinking about their daughter and what might have been. Every holiday, every birthday, every anniversary, the memories were there. Nothing would change that. Watari knew that he and Tatsumi had to accept it, but it didn't make things any easier.

Even now, he found himself wondering where Myobi was. What had become of her in fourteen years? She'd been so young when she was taken away from them. Perhaps so young that she didn't even remember them. Watari closed his eyes and saw her smiling up at him, arms wide open for a gentle embrace. Those blue eyes staring at him, loving him more then anyone ever could. But now, that was gone. Everything that had been so wonderful was gone.

The sound of the phone ringing brought Watari out of his sad reverly. Sighing, he reached over and picked it up. "Watari speaking." he said.

"Yutaka, you need to come to the bureau. We have an important matter that's come up." Tatsumi told him from the other end of the line.

"What is it?" Watari asked, curious as to what could be so important to call them all in after hours.

"It's urgent and I don't really have time to explain it right now. Please, just come." Tatsumi told him.

"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes." Watari agreed, hanging up the phone. As he stood up and put on his coat though, he couldn't help but glance one more time at the closed door of what used to be Myobi's room. Shaking his head, he tried to put it to the back of his mind and left.

* * *

"So what's so important that all of us had to be dragged in here so late?" Tsuzuki asked, stiffling a yawn. It was eleven at night, and everyone was rather tired.

"We received an urgent call from the leaders of the ministry. Apparently, Kamui Shiro's soul has gone missing." Tatsumi informed them.

"Kamui Shiro? Isn't that the Kamui that saved the earth from being destroyed instead of destroying it himself?" Wakaba asked.

Tatsumi nodded. "That's part of the problem. Kamui's powerful soul was supposed to be sealed deep in Hades, never to be reborn. But somehow, it seems to have escaped." he told them.

"It's been years though. Why now?" Hisoka asked.

"We don't know. But they think there's a possibility that someone or something may have set it free to be reborn." Tatsumi said.

Watari nodded. "This seems to be quite a mess for them." he noted.

"It's a real mess for them because of the power he carries. No one knows who may have set him free, or what he might do." Tatsumi admitted.

For a moment, there was silence. Everyone looked down, thinking over what had been said. Then, suddenly, Terazuma looked up. "Do you think it was her doing?" he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Wakaba asked, giving him a funny look.

"All of you know who I'm talking about." Terazuma said.

"That's ridiculous Terazuma. Myobi's dead. You saw her body yourself." Tsuzuki told him.

Tatsumi and Watari glanced at each other, getting a little nervous, though not showing it. The doll had looked just like Myobi, so they'd been sure that no one doubted that she was dead. "We didn't know her powers. What if she somehow survived?" Terazuma questioned.

"I doubt it." Tatsumi cut in. "She was only two years old, so I doubt she'd have been able to survive on her own."

"He's right. She's dead, so there's no way she'd be involved." Hisoka agreed.

Konoe decided to get off the subject. "That's enough. For now, we need to find out where that spirit went. First thing in the morning, each of you are being sent out in teams to look for any traces of it." he ordered.

The group nodded in agreement. Watari and Tatsumi relaxed a little inwardly. At least the conversation wasn't going any further about their daughter. What would they do if the others found out that she was still alive?

* * *

"Do you really think Myobi could've had something to do with this?" Watari asked as he stared at the ceiling.

Tatsumi looked out from the bathroom. "I doubt it. Bringing back a soul from the dead isn't an easy task, and she's never had any magic training." he said quietly.

Watari nodded. "That's true. But what about what happened? They believe that whatever attacked one of the other area shinigami was made by her." he noted.

"I recall. But I don't believe that she did this." Tatsumi said as he came in and laid beside him.

The light was turned off and the two tried to get some sleep. But after a while, Watari was awakened by one of the most vivid dreams he'd ever had. In it, he'd been in a dark forest. Walking down a path, he saw a clearing ahead. Sitting there on a rock was a young woman with long blond hair. As he stepped closer, he got the sense that he should know her. Though her back was turned to him, he couldn't help but have that odd feeling. But as he drew closer, the dark shadows began swirling around her.

And she turned.

Watari gasped, taking a step back. "Myobi?" he whispered.

There was no answer. And just as fast, the blackness shot out like fire. Watari woke up, sitting up with a start and breathing hard. The dream was clear in his mind. By him, Tatsumi awoke and sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing that he was clearly distressed.

"I saw her. Myobi." Watari whispered.

"A dream?" Tatsumi asked, not sure of what to make of those words.

Watari shook his head. "Myobi's alive. And she's part of this."

TBC

Notes: Okay, stupid ending to a chapter, but I had to. Anyways, why dreams? Well, Watari has an odd connection to Myobi through dreams. He can see things about her through her. Well, maybe that doesn't exactly make sense, but I tried explaining. Watari knows Myobi's part of this through his odd warning dream, but he doesn't know how. More soon!


	3. Awakening

Requim 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: All characters property of their respective owners. I'm just writing because I like to.

Chapter Three

Awakening

"So now it's our job to fix their mistake?"

Tsuzuki looked up from his coffee cup as he and Hisoka sat at the small outdoor cafe and watched the people go by.

"Security was suppose to be tight. They probably wouldn't have been able to stop this if they'd seen it happening." Hisoka told him.

Tsuzuki sighed. "We're talking about one of the most powerful pyschics who ever lived. What are we suppose to do when we find him. Just say "We're taking you back" or something?" he said.

Hisoka looked away. "That's the least of our worries right now. Something's not right about all of this." he muttered.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked. He could see in Hisoka's eyes that there was something more he was thinking about.

Hisoka sighed. He'd been worried since that meeting the night before. Having such a powerful soul disappear was once thing, but what about the reactions about Myobi? He clearly sensed something from Watari and Tatsumi when it was mentioned. And it wasn't mourning her death. This mourning was different. Shaking his head, he made himself look back at Tsuzuki. "Something just doesn't feel right. It's as though there's more to it then any of us realizes yet." he said quietly.

Tsuzuki nodded. "I agree." he said, getting up and leaving some money.

The two walked in silence downtown. But inside, both were thinking about the same things. Tsuzuki was unusually somber, and Hisoka had taken notice. Finally, he spoke up. "Tsuzuki, do you think Myobi may have something to do with this?" he said softly.

The question caught Tsuzuki off guard for a moment, and he stopped. Hisoka looked up at him, trying to read his expression. After forty years of being together, he'd gotten to know his eyes the best. Tsuzuki seemed tense now. "I'm... not sure." he finally said.

"You're lying. You think so just like I do." Hisoka said, starting to walk again with his hands in his pockets.

Tsuzuki quickly caught up. "So, you think she's part of this too then." he said.

"I know somehow. I don't think Myobi's dead Tsuzuki." Hisoka admitted quietly.

"I know." Tsuzuki admitted. "Neither do I."

Hisoka felt an arm around his shoulders, rubbing gently and soothingly. He had to sigh. At least Tsuzuki understood. He always seemed to be able to understand. Hisoka leaned against him slightly, enjoying the closeness. Before Tsuzuki, he'd never wanted to be close to anyone. But he'd changed everything. And Hisoka loved him more then he thought he ever could.

A sudden feeling made both of them stop. "What's that?" Hisoka said as they eased apart.

Tsuzuki looked around, trying to pinpoint it. It was an ominous feeling, as though something was staring right at them. That something wasn't feeling friendly towards them either. Finally, he stopped it. A black shape moving over one of the rails of stairs in a nearby building. Hisoka saw it too and both ran after it.

The shape was fast and quickly disappeared into the shadows. The building itself was old and looked abandoned. Tsuzuki stopped, putting an arm out to keep Hisoka by him. The feeling was still there. Out of the darkness, two red eyes stared back at them. "Who are you?" Tsuzuki yelled.

Suddenly, there were three other pairs of eyes looking at them from all around. The two back together. Hisoka felt the emotion sweep through him. "Someone else is here. Someone's controlling this." he said.

"You have powers. I don't like that. People with powers can be a danger to plans." a female voice said out of the darkness.

"What?" Tsuzuki turned to where the voice came from. A white hand laid on the wall in the soft light through the cracks of windows. "Who are you?" he asked.

A young girl slowly stepped forward. Her long white blond hair almost glowed in the soft cracks of light. Leaning against the wall, she watched them intently. "My name isn't of importance here. What is more is what you think you're doing looking in here." she said.

"Are you the one who took Kamui Shiro's soul?" Tsuzuki asked her.

The girl ran a nail down the wooden doorframe. "How odd. How would you know of Kamui? Did you come for him?" she said softly. She seemed to remain indifferent, as the red eyes continued to stare. Soft growls echoed in the walls.

Hisoka's eyes widened. These feelings, he thought. These emotions. They're so familiar. Could it be?

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Tsuzuki asked her.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka said, grabbing his arm. "It's her! Myobi!"

"Myobi?" Tsuzuki whispered.

Myobi's eyes narrowed. "You know me? Well, how inconvient." she said, stepping forward and away from them. She walked over towards the door that lead outside.

"Myobi wait! We can take you home. Your parents will want to have you back." Tsuzuki told her.

"My parents?" Myobi scoffed. She turned and looked over her shoulder at them. "Please. I have no family. I am a black sheep."

With that, she walked out. And just as suddenly, the eyes and growls disappeared. Tsuzuki and Hisoka hurried out, but there was no sign of Myobi. "Damn. She's gone!" Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka sighed, leaning back against the railing. "I knew it. She is alive." he whispered.

"Looks like we'll have to tell the others. She definately the one who took Kamui's soul." Tsuzuki said, looking back over at him.

"Not everyone. This is a real problem Tsuzuki." Hisoka said.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki said, looking over at him.

"One problem. Isn't she suppose to be dead?"

* * *

Myobi lovingly parted the pieces of the cocoon and pulled the young boy out. Wet and sticky, he was still semi-consicious. "So beautiful, even at birth." Myobi whispered, taking a towel and wiping his face.

Nearby, Lucky finished tearing the cocoon so that he could get out. "Lovely." he said, walking back over.

Laying Kamui's head in her lap, Myobi wiped him dry and gently held him. "Welcome to your new birth, Kamui." she whispered.

* * *

"Myobi's alive?"

Konoe looked around the the shinigami sitting at the table. Tsuzuki and Hisoka nodded. "We both saw her. And she acknowledged her name." Hisoka told him.

"And you're sure it was Myobi?" Konoe said.

"Yes. The emotions were the same." Hisoka said.

Watari looked down. By him, Tatsumi remained quiet. Konoe sighed. "Well, this makes the situation worse. So she's the one who took Kamui's soul?" he said.

"You two don't look too surprised." Terazuma said, looking over at them.

"Quiet Terazuma. Right now, we have more important matters to deal with." Konoe told him.

"Why should we be quiet about it? They're the ones who created her in the first place. And they hid that she wasn't destroyed after having a shinigami nearly killed!" Terazuma said.

Konoe stood up, slamming his hand on the table. "I said that's enough!" he yelled.

The group sat back, a bit stunned by the sudden burst of anger. Watari looked over at him, trying to sort out why. Could he be upset over what happened years ago like everyone else? he wondered.

"Regardless of the past, you're forgetting that Myobi was a young child when all of that took place. We don't know what happened in these last fourteen years or what she's become. Our only option now is to find her and try to sort this mess out. Whether it be good or bad, it's our job." Tatsumi told them.

TBC

After Notes: Okay, so I guess this is getting interesting now, huh? Tatsumi and Watari aren't taking this as well as they seem to be, just for a heads up. So what are the shinigami going to do once they find her? Well, you'll find out soon!


	4. Pandora's Box

Requim 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimers: X and YnM belong to respective owners. Nuff said.

Chapter Four

Pandora's Box

"You were dreaming again, weren't you?"

Kamui's voice brought Myobi out of her quiet thoughts. She turned and looked over at him, curled up beside her. "You have good intuition." she commented.

"You dream a lot. I do too, so I know what it's like to wake from them." Kamui told her.

Myobi smiled at him. It had been two weeks since Kamui was reborn, and everything had gone smoother then she'd expected. Having him as her companion made her feel better. But the dreams were still there.

At the foot of the bed, Lucky looked up. "Those shinigami brought on your dreams. Your memories." he said quietly.

"I know." Myobi said. "Such rotten timing."

"You realize they're looking for me." Kamui told her.

Myobi smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Yes, but they cannot have you. You are my family now. Just you and Lucky." she said sweetly.

"I have pledged to watch over you as Lucky has. You are my master now, because you gave me life." Kamui said quietly.

"Do not call me your master Kamui. I have told Lucky the same. I am your family, not your master." Myobi told him.

Kamui smiled down at her. "You gave us life, so it's our way of thanking you." he said.

"But I do not care. Life is such a waste anyways. Only you and Lucky are worthy of such." Myobi replied.

The two laid back, and Myobi settled against his chest. For a moment, they were quiet. Then Lucky spoke up. "So what of the shinigami?" he asked quietly.

Myobi smiled. "We'll just have to deal with them. Tomorrow, we'll seek them out. Then we'll finish them." she told them.

* * *

Tatsumi and Watari sat at the table in silence. Neither had said much since the night before. The thought of Myobi being discovered was enough to scare them, but knowing that she was doing this was almost too much. Finally, Watari looked up. "So, what's the plan?" he said softly.

Tatsumi sighed, pushing his glasses up. "I don't know." he admitted.

"We have to stop her. But I doubt she even remembers us." Watari said.

"She probably wouldn't." Tatsumi agreed. "She was so young when she was taken away."

Watari sat back and sighed. He felt rather torn now. No matter how much they loved their daughter, they couldn't let her go on doing such things. "Maybe we should contact Akiko." he finally suggested.

"No. Not yet. We have to wait until we fully understand what she's up to." Tatsumi said.

"But that may be too late Seii. Myobi's already proven that she's more then willing to fight if she has to." Watari argued.

Their conversation was interrupted by a strange sound nearby. Both looked up to see a dark shape dart into the alleyway down the side walk. "What the?" Watari started.

"Come on." Tatsumi said, getting up and leaving the money on the table. Watari quickly followed him into the alley.

In the alley, the dark shape looked back at them from a doorway. Red eyes glared at them, then it darted inside. "What is that?" Watari said.

"Let's follow it." Tatsumi said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

The building was an abandoned apartment complex. The walls were filled with graffedi, and most of the doors and windows were broken. The shape was nowhere in sight. "What was that?" Watari whispered.

"It looked familiar. Think back." Tatsumi told him.

Suddenly, it hit Watari. Those eyes. The same eyes described by the shinigami who had been attacked over fourteen years ago. "My God, so Myobi did create it." he whispered.

A sound behind them made them both turn. The shadows began to move, forming blackened forms of men. "We're surrounded." Tatsumi said as he and Watari stood back to back.

"A trap?" Watari suddenly realized out loud.

"Looks like we have no choice. We'll have to fight after all." Tatsumi said, raising his hand. Myobi's not the only one who can control shadows, he thought.

Behind him, Watari pulled out some spell cards. I'm glad I took his hobby up, he thought. He'd needed something more to distract him from losing Myobi.

* * *

Up on the building, Myobi watched them destroy her conjures. She stomped her foot. "No fair! No fair!" she said.

"They're good." Kamui noted, standing behind her.

"Of course. That's the shadow master and his partner. The best in Meifu, eh Myobi?" Lucky said.

"You be quiet. I don't care who they are." Myobi said, crossing her arms. "I won't accept defeat so easily."

"You do realize you're talking about your own parents." Lucky said.

"I said be quiet Lucky. I don't care who they are. I want them gone." Myobi told him.

Kamui walked over and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Enough Myobi. We have bigger things to worry about then this menial battle." he told her.

Myobi smiled, turning to face him. "Kamui, Lucky, I'm sorry. I suppose I do get carried away." she apologized sweetly.

Lucky rubbed against her leg. "You're just angry. You really should leave those two for later." he suggested.

"I suppose you're right." Myobi said, looking back at the window and her defeated conjures. "We will."

* * *

"Unbelievable." Watari said, catching his breath.

By him, Tatsumi looked at the conjure cards used. "She's gotten good. These are top grade conjures." he noted.

Suddenly, Watari looked over at the window. "Seii, look!" he said, gesturing to the outside building across the street.

Tatsumi followed his gaze and stared in shock. Standing on the roof of the building was a girl with long blond hair. With her was a young man and a strange animal. "Myobi!" he said.

Both immediately ran out to the roof. Standing there, they looked across at them. Myobi looked back for a moment, then smiled. Turning to Kamui, she nodded and they took off, jumping away on the ajoining roof tops. "I don't believe it." Watari whispered, falling to his knees.

Tatsumi stood still, shaking his head. Myobi was indeed still alive. But now, what would they do?

TBC

Notes: Okay, a couple little things. First, yes Kamui seems OOC. In a way, he is. He's devoted to Myobi like Lucky is because she gave him new life. He sees her as his master and above equal. That may sound odd, but please go with it. And also, yes Myobi is rather demented. She only thinks of Kamui and Lucky as her family and she wants to kill her parents, whom she believes abandoned her. Why does she believe that? That's coming later. She also controls paper conjures, which she used against her parents. Watari, since losing his daughter, as also learned this and uses it. Hope that clarifies a little. Any question, please feel free to ask or email me.


	5. Illusions of the Past

Requim 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimers: No characters, say for Myobi, are mine. I'm just writing because I like it.

Notes: Big thanks to Notta-chan for leaving me reviews for the story thus far. I kiss your feet! I'm glad to know that someone's reading this and actually liking it. If there are others reading this, please, please, please leave a review! As long as it's constructive, if you didn't like something I can handle it. Just no cussing me out or anything, 'kay? Anyways, chapter five already. Myobi's beginning to wreak havoc now. What's she planning overall? You'll soon see.

Chapter Five

Illusions of the Past

Akiko sat at her desk and looked over the old files she had dragged out. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. Fourteen years, she thought as she sat there. Fourteen years have gone by since that awful day.

Not a day had gone by for her that she hadn't thought about Myobi and wondered what she was doing. The truth was, she couldn't see the child killed. It hadn't been Myobi's fault that one of her creations attacked someone in the mistaken belief that she was in danger. She was only two years old. The doll had worked in convincing everyone that she was dead. Yet, Akiko had always wondered if she'd made the right decision to not fight the king, but deceive him.

The recent events had really made her think things over again. Word had gotten back to Meifu that Myobi was alive and had stolen Kamui's soul to resurrect him. No one yet knew why, but there were rumors everywhere. The Shinigami hadn't returned yet, considering the situation. They had been ordered to stop her. But somehow, Akiko couldn't help but feel that this was a mistake. Myobi had obviously changed. What if seeing her parents again further damaged her fragile state?

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. Turning, Akiko saw Watson open the door. "Your presence has been requested in the main hall." he said.

"Very well." Akiko said, getting up. She then headed down the long hall to the main hall.

The count was waiting at the table for her. "There you are Akiko." he said.

"I take it this is about Myobi and the recent turn of events." Akiko said as she sat down.

"Of course. But it seems there's more at stake then you realize." the count said.

Akiko looked over at him. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I understand." she said.

The count sat back, sighing. "Myobi's powers have largely been unknown. That creature, which sources seem to think is named Lucky, was of her creation. And now she has resurrected Kamui. What do you believe that she is hoping to accomplish by these actions?" he said.

"I can't say." said Akiko. But she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Myobi's mental state is obviously changed since her dismissal from Meifu. She's had no guidance, nor any discipline. And with her attacks against her parents and the other Shinigami, we have reason to believe that she intends to destroy Meifu." the count told her.

Akiko stared at him. "But how?" she asked.

"We don't know. But I want you to join Tatsumi and Watari. You need to stop her before she finds her way here." the count told her.

"Yes." Akiko agreed.

* * *

Watari sat by the window and stared out at the night sky. His mind was still buzzing with the events that had occurred a few hours later. Myobi had attacked them. But why? He couldn't make much sense of any of it. But seeing Myobi across the roof top like that, he knew that something was wrong. She didn't look the same. And it wasn't because she was older. There was a different look in her eyes. A cold, calculating look. One that meant nothing but trouble.

A knock at the door made him look up. "Come in." he called.

The door opened and there was Akiko. Closing the door behind her, she looked around. "You're alone?" she asked.

"Tatsumi had to give a report to Konoe. He'll be back soon. I'm guessing you heard what's going on, beings you're here." Watari said, getting up.

"Yes." Akiko nodded. "I'm sorry it's come to this."

"So, what do you think? Why's she doing this?" Watari asked as they sat at the table.

"I looked over Myobi's charts before I came. I had heard that you all saw her. Can you tell me about the encounter?" Akiko asked.

Watari sighed. "Well, it was only from a distance after we were attacked. Tsuzuki and Hisoka saw her closer. They had said that she seemed different then. And Seii and I thought so too when we saw her. Her eyes were so cold." he told her.

Akiko looked down, biting her lip. "It seems her personality has changed. I was afraid of that. That's going to make this very difficult." she admitted.

"So what's her reason for bringing Kamui back?" Watari asked.

"Perhaps the same reason for having Lucky. Companionship. She sees him as herself." Akiko theorized.

"Great." Watari sighed.

"I hate to say it Watari, but I doubt she'll back down willingly on this. I think in her mind, we abandoned her." Akiko said softly.

"I realize that. But I want the chance to prove to her that we didn't. Isn't there something we can do?" Watari whispered.

"We fight back and try to make her listen."

The sound of Tatsumi's voice made both of them look up. Akiko chewed her lip. "I suppose. But I'm still worried. She may be quite unstable right now." she told him.

Tatsumi nodded. "I realize that. But there's no choice in the matter. I don't want to fight with her either, but if it's the only way to help her, I will." he said.

"I agree." Watari said.

* * *

Myobi stood on the rooftop with Kamui and stared at the full moon. "It's been quite a day." she whispered.

"You sound upset." Kamui noted.

"I'm not. But I can't help feeling rather down." Myobi said.

"Were you angry to see your parents again?" Kamui asked.

Myobi shook her head. "I really didn't care. They were the ones who left me. Just like all the others. I suppose I didn't like the idea that they were able to fend me off though." she admitted.

Kamui laid a hand on her shoulder. "So what do you plan to do now?" he asked.

"I'm far from finished. I won't stop until I reach my ultimate goal." Myobi said.

"Which would be?" said Kamui.

Myobi smiled, turning and putting her arms around his shoulders. "Why, to destroy Meifu, of course." she said.

Kamui smiled back down at her gently, stroking her bangs back. "It seems you have all of this planned out." he said.

"Of course I do." Myobi said. "All I need now is my ticket in there. And she'll show up very soon."

TBC

After Notes: Okay, so the main plot is starting to show. Myobi's big plan is to destroy the place she feels betrayed her. Kamui is part of her plan too, though there was another reason she resurrected him as well. Akiko's role in this is also important, and hopefully you've caught on to what it is. So what are her parents going to do about her? All coming soon.


	6. Home Coming

Requim 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: No characters mine, as usual.

Notes: Okay, now we're getting into the deep part of the story. Fair warning, if you thought Myobi was demented before, you haven't seen anything yet. And you can bet that her plan is falling into action. As always, please review...

Chapter Six

Home Coming

Hisoka looked out of the window from the bed. "I don't like this." he whispered.

Behind him, Tsuzuki opened his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked, not quite catching his drift.

"Akiko getting involved with this case. Maybe she did watch over Myobi as a child, but she might be causing more trouble." Hisoka told him as he turned over to face him.

Tsuzuki nodded, propping his head on his arm. "Maybe. But it's already been decided 'Soka." he said softly.

"I know. But I know what I sensed from Myobi a few days ago too. She's planning something bigger then we think." Hisoka admitted.

"What do you mean? You didn't mention it before." Tsuzuki said, sitting up a little.

"I wasn't sure." Hisoka admitted. "But I felt something... something horrible..."

Tsuzuki reached over and held him close. "Maybe. But we have to let them do what they think is best. Besides, Tatsumi and Watari are working with her. Maybe they can do something to convince her to come back to us." he whispered, kissing his forehead.

But Hisoka shook his head. "I don't think so Tsuzuki. There's something not right about her." he whispered back.

"Not right huh?" Tsuzuki said, still not sure of what he meant.

Hisoka seemed to sense that. "I mean I think she's crazy. Something about being left alone back then has made her snap." he explained.

For a moment, they were quiet. Then Tsuzuki sighed. "I understand. I want to help too Hisoka. But there's nothing we can do."

* * *

Myobi stood by the window and watched the people leaving the hotel. By her, Lucky perched himself on the windowsill. "She's here." Myobi said.

"Is she the one we need?" Lucky asked.

"Yes. Once I get to her, I will be able to pass over to Meifu." Myobi told him.

"Would you like me to keep an eye on it?" Lucky asked her, sitting up.

Nearby, Kamui stirred in the bed and leaned up on his elbow. "Why don't you Myobi? It's still too early now for you to be standing there." he said.

Myobi smiled over at him. "Very well. You may do so Lucky. Contact me as soon as she begins to leave." she ordered.

"Yes." Lucky agreed. He shifted into a shadow and left the room.

Walking back to the bed, Myobi climbed in and curled up beside Kamui. "It's rather exciting, isn't it?" she whispered.

"You really believe that this Akiko will be your key to Meifu?" Kamui said.

"I know she is." Myobi whispered back. "She's one of the more powerful shinigami, after all. All I need is to tap that power."

Kamui leaned over and kissed her softly. "Well, you're probably right. But get some sleep for now. You really should be rested for such." he whispered against her lips.

Myobi smiled back at him. "Thank you Kamui." she said softly, kissing him again.

* * *

"So you think she's lost her mind?"

Hisoka watched Akiko's passive expression as they stepped off the elevador. He'd been selected to escort her for a few hours while the others looked for any signs of Myobi's whereabouts. It wasn't exactly something he looked forward to, but he did it anyways.

"I don't know for sure. But we have to find her before she can do anymore damage." Akiko told him.

"You're afraid of her, aren't you?" Hisoka said, looking ahead as they stepped out.

Akiko hesitated for a moment. Of course Hisoka would sense her fear. The truth was, she was more then afraid. She was terrified of whatever Myobi was planning. Finally, she found her voice again. "A little." she answered.

Walking out onto the sidwalk, the two remained quiet. Hisoka looked around pensively. He felt like they were being watched. Slowly, he reached out with his empath ability. But he couldn't really find anything that indicated where his feeling was coming from. Still, he didn't like it. "She's still around here somewhere." he finally said.

"I know. She won't leave this area now. She's already made contact with us here." Akiko told him.

"What is she planning? You must know something." Hisoka said.

Akiko stopped and sighed as she turned to face him. Standing in the alleyway, the two were alone. "Hisoka, listen carefully to me. I may not make it back alive, so I need to pass this on through you." she said softly.

Hisoka's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Myobi wants to return to Meifu. I'm sure of it. I've foreseen her plan. But she cannot make it there without a certain power. A power she must steal from a shinigami." Akiko explained.

"But... why?" said Hisoka.

"You will soon understand. But you will not be able to prevent her from making it back. So, when the time comes, you must tell Watari and Tatsumi to have faith in their child. They are the only ones who can save her and Meifu now." Akiko finished.

Hisoka stood still for a moment, staring at her. "Akiko-san?" he said.

But Akiko just smiled gently. "My being involved with Myobi was never a coinsidence. That girl is special. And in those two years, it was almost like she was a part of my own family. If dying by her hand is part of the only way to save her, then I will go willingly into that permanate death. This is my choice." she told him.

At that time, a growling from nearby caught their attention. Hisoka stood in front of Akiko, looking around. "Who's there?" he called. He still couldn't feel anything though. I don't understand it, he thought. Why can't I sense their emotions?

A sudden flash of a black shape jumped out, grabbing Akiko from behind him. "Akiko-san!" Hisoka said, turning quickly as he heard her scream.

Akiko stared in disbelief as she pulled herself up against a wall. Around her, several black creatures growled menacingly. All looked the same, emancipated with burning red eyes. "Lucky?" she whispered, remembering the creature that had attacked someone years before. But there had been only one before. Where did these other four come from?

"Akiko-san!" Hisoka said, beginning to run over there. But he was stopped by a figure landing in front of him. A long sword was pointed right at his throat.

"You can forget about helping your friend." the boy told him.

"Kamui!" Hisoka realized.

"That's right." a female voice said from nearby.

Hisoka turned to his side to see Myobi step out of the shadows. Wearing all black, she smiled over at him. "Hisoka-kun right?" she said.

"You remember me?" Hisoka said, a bit surprised.

"Just barely. But I recalled you were an empath, so I had to be a bit more careful. It seems to me that even empaths can be fooled." Myobi told him.

Akiko just stared at her for a moment. She was a beautiful young woman. Much more beautiful then she ever would've imagined her to become. But at the same time, her eyes had changed. No longer trusting and happy, they were now filled with malice and cunning intuition. Just like the black she wore, he it seemed her heart had become just as black. "Gods Myobi..." she whispered.

Myobi walked over and stood with her creatures. "You're right, you know. These are all Lucky. Didn't know he could create replicas of himself when it was convient, did you?" she said happily.

"Why? What happened to you?" Akiko said.

"You should know. You were the one who had me sent away. Saying it was for the best. Are you so naive?" Myobi said.

"We were only trying to protect you." Akiko reasoned, though she knew it would do no good.

Hisoka tried to move, but Kamui kept the sword at his neck. The tip barely touched him, but Hisoka could feel the point grazing at his every breath. "You shouldn't try to move, Hisoka-kun." Myobi warned him. "That sword is Kamui's original Shinkon. I brought it back myself. It's more then capable of killing a shinigami with one good blow. And based on where it's aimed, your head will easily come off."

"Leave him alone Myobi." Akiko said. "It's me you want, isn't it?"

Smiling, Myobi looked back over at her. "That's right. You're the one who'll get me to Meifu, after all." she said.

Akiko slowly stood up against the wall, watching the creatures surrounding her. If she tried to run, she was sure they'd tear her apart. And Myobi probably wouldn't lift a hand to stop them. "Do what you may, but you won't make it destroying Meifu. You'll change your mind." she told her.

"Change my mind, you say?" Myobi said, looking almost bemused. "You really are naive. I've been waiting years to make it back there. And you seem to think I'll just stop when I get there? Who will stop me? My parents?"

"Despite what you think, they still love you. They'll do whatever it takes to get you back." Akiko said.

But Myobi just laughed, walking closer to her. "Love? What a simple word. The only love I've seen are from those I create. And sadly, none of you are them." she said.

Akiko let out a strangled cry as a sharp pain went through her chest. "No!" Hisoka yelled. He tried to move, but was blasted back by an energy field from Kamui.

Myobi removed her hand and looked at the power swirled around in her palm. "Such a mess for this." she said, letting it go inside of her.

"You're crazy! How could you just kill her?" Hisoka cried, trying to bring himself up from where he'd landed.

Myobi walked over and stood by Kamui. Shifting back to one, Lucky joined them. "I guess we'll see you in Meifu now. Bye bye!" she said as they disappeared.

Crawling to his feet, Hisoka stumbled over to wear Akiko lay. A pool of blood was forming around her. "Akiko-san! Don't die on me!" Hisoka said, holding her head up.

Akiko opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Hisoka, you have to stop her now. She's got the power to enter Meifu. It's too late for me." she whispered.

"Don't talk like that. I won't let you die." Hisoka said.

A sound nearby made him realize that he wasn't alone. Standing at the front of the alleyway, Tsuzuki gasped. "Akiko-san." he said, hurrying over to them.

"It all ends now. Myobi will return to Meifu. Hisoka, remember what I told you. Only Watari and Tatsumi can stop her." Akiko whispered, closing her eyes.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka shook their heads. "I-I couldn't stop her." Hisoka whispered, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's all right 'Soka." Tsuzuki said, wrapping an arm around him. "It wasn't your fault."

Hisoka wiped his eyes, looking up at him. "Kamui has his Shinkon again. Myobi returned it to him. She said it can kill a Shinigami." he told him.

"Yeah. You did the right thing then." Tsuzuki said. Then he stood up, extending his hand. "Come on. We've got to tell the others."

* * *

"She did what?"

Konoe stood up at his desk, slamming his hands down. Tsuzuki and Hisoka nodded solemnly. Nearby, Tatsumi listened and tried to look impassive. He'd been in there for the whole thing, and his insides were shaking badly now. Myobi had murdered Akiko, and now would head there to Meifu. He didn't know what was worse. Outside the door, Watari listened as well. Sighing, he put his head in his hand. He too, was shaking.

"What of Kamui? Did you see him as well?" Konoe asked.

"Yes. He was with them, and his Shinkon had been returned to him. Apparently, that was her doing as well." Hisoka admitted.

"If he brings it here, I believe we can shatter it again. So that can be considered the least of our problems." Tatsumi said.

"Shattered? How?" Tsuzuki asked.

Tatsumi sighed. "Tsuzuki, I don't believe you're asking such. When the final battle ended, that Shinkon was shattered by the twin star. We have the other sword, so we can use that." he explained.

Hisoka nodded. "All right. I can do that." he told him.

"Right now, I'm more concerned about that girl coming here. She has to be stopped before she causes anymore damage." Konoe said.

Tatsumi sighed. "Watari and I will deal with her. She's our daughter, no matter what she's done." he said solemnly.

"I hope you're right Tatsumi. We don't know anything about her powers now." Konoe admitted.

Outside, Watari finally made himself walk away from the door and into the lobby. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small necklace with half a charm attached to it. His memory flashed back to right before Myobi had been taken.

_Flashback:_

_"Do you like it Myobi?" Watari asked._

_"It's so pretty Papa." Myobi said as he put the chain around her neck._

_"Daddy and I bought it just for you. Look, when you put the charms together, they form into one piece. That's the same with our family. Even when we're apart, we can always come back together." Watari told her._

_End Flashback_

Watari sighed. He'd kept that necklace for the last fourteen years, hoping that when they saw her again, they could give it to her. Both the charms connected. That was their family connection. The love between them. Would she even remember now?

A loud boom and the room shaking brought him back to attention. Nearby, the others ran out. "What the hell was that?" Konoe yelled.

"It came from outside the main hall." Watari said.

The group hurried out and was greeted by the main hall falling to pieces. Everyone stared in shock. And standing nearby on a wall, Myobi looked down at them. "I'm home." she said.

TBC

Notes: Myobi's finally made it to Meifu. And now, she's ready to wreck havoc. How will they stop her? And what about Kamui and Lucky? All coming up!


	7. Shinkon Vs Shinkon

Requim 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimers: No characters from X or YnM mine.

Chapter Seven

Shinkon Vs Shinkon

_"Papa!"_

_She kept crying, but no one answered. Around her, the other children just turned in their beds. They muttered about how strange she was. How much of a baby she was. If she'd had parents, then they had just left her._

_Their words hurt. They hurt more then anything else could have. And lying there in the bed, she was sure that no one ever had loved her. They abandoned her..._

* * *

Myobi looked down at the group that had spotted her standing up there on the wall. Beside her, Lucky and Kamui stood silent. Myobi herself had destroyed that hall, using shadow magic. They only awaited her command.

"You... you did this?" Tsuzuki said in shock. He hadn't realized that she was that powerful.

"What do you think? I thought this place could use a little redecorating myself." Myobi said, giving them a cynical smile.

Tatsumi stepped forward. "Myobi, stop this right now." he ordered.

Myobi gave him a distasteful look. "And who are you to tell me what to do? You were the ones who left me all alone back then. Did you think I wouldn't come back?" she said.

"No one left you. We did it to save you." Tatsumi tried to reason with her.

"Liar!" Myobi snarled, a wave a inky shadow rising towards them.

The group backed up as it descended towards them. Just as it hit though, Hisoka ran out in front, holding up the second Shikon. I hope Watari-san was right about this thing's power, he thought.

As the shadows melted, Myobi crossed her arms. "Well, this is a surprise." she said. The other Shinkon had blocked her outburst.

Beside her, Kamui nodded. "It's of equal power. But it depends on the holder whether it can stand up to the other." he said quietly.

Myobi smiled. "Then this should be interesting. How about it Kamui? Up for the challenge?" she asked.

"Sounds fun." Kamui said.

The three jumped down in front of them. "How about a little game?" Myobi said.

"A game?" Tsuzuki said in disbelief. "You think this is all a game?"

Tatsumi scowled. This wasn't good at all. Myobi was acting like this was nothing. What was she planning to do now?

"Now, now. Kamui and I think this will be rather fun. Let's see how good you are with that sword Hisoka-kun." Myobi said.

Hisoka stood still, watching them for a moment. "What are you saying?" he said.

"A challenge, of course." Myobi said. "You against Kamui. Shinkon against Shinkon. Let's see who's the better of the two this time around."

"Hisoka, be careful. Remember that sword can kill a Shinigami." Konoe warned him.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Hisoka said, looking back over at Myobi.

Holding up her hand, Myobi signaled to Lucky. He immediately split into seven of himself, all growling with bared teeth at them. "If you don't, my Lucky here will tear all your friends apart. Don't think he can? Just think back to fourteen years ago. That might jog some memories, eh?" she said.

"Guess that answers that." Tsuzuki muttered.

Tatsumi kept a hard look on his face. Now they were in a rock and a hard place. With seven of those things, there was no way they could fend them all off. And judging from the damage done before, they may have been capable of killing as well. "Kurosaki, remember what we told you. You have to find a way to break his Shinkon. It's been done before, and it can be done again." he said.

Myobi just smiled at him. "Okay then. Let's put your theory to the test, shall we?" she said.

Hisoka braced himself. But even that barely made him ready to Kamui's first charge. He sprouted black wings, flying towards him at amazing speed. Hisoka barely was able to get the sword up to fend against him. Shit, he thought. He's faster then I thought.

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki said. Beside him, Tatsumi clutched his fist tighter. This wasn't good at all. It seemed Kamui had more fire to him then they'd originally anticipated.

"You know, it would be a shame to kill you so soon. So why don't you resist a little more?" Kamui said, clashing swords with him again.

Hisoka scowled at him, pushing the sword back. Glancing over, he noticed Myobi standing nearby. Lucky was still split into seven, so there was no way he could just call this. Judging by her actions, Myobi was dead serious about all of this.

Myobi just stood still, watching without any readable expression. "What a wretched fight. Have you nothing better then that, Hisoka-kun?" she asked.

"Perhaps you are just a child." Kamui said, clashing against him.

"Don't you dare call me a child!" Hisoka yelled, pushing him back.

Kamui flew back into the air a few feet. "Well, seems I've hit a sensitive spot now. It's about time you started fighting." he said.

Nearby, Watari hurried out. He'd been trying to think of a way to reason with Myobi, but seeing the destruction, knew he couldn't wait any longer. But what he came out to was the least of what he'd expected. "Bon?" he said, stopping by Tatsumi.

"Better stay back. Myobi's ordered this challenge. If Hisoka doesn't fight, then we get to face those." Tatsumi told him, gesturing over to Lucky and his incarnates.

Myobi tilted her head, still smiling over at Hisoka. "So, how does it feel to be faced with something you know you cannot beat? It must be rather drab." she said.

"You're insane!" Hisoka said. He was still having a hard enough time keeping up with Kamui to defend, but he had to try. And her insults weren't helping.

"Rather touchy?" Myobi said.

"Stay out of it Myobi." Tatsumi told her.

But Myobi just ignored him, letting Lucky growl a little louder. "I think you should worry more about yourself." she finally said.

Hisoka gasped as he felt the sharp sword slice his shoulder. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called.

Myobi laughed. "How pathetic!" she said.

Kamui landed in front of where Hisoka knelt, clutching his shoulder. "Not as tough as you thought." he said.

"Why? Why are you helping her? Can't you see she's insane?" Hisoka whispered hoarsely, looking up at him.

"Because this is what is best." Kamui answered. But Hisoka caught something else in his voice. As if the words had another meaning altogether.

"Kamui, why don't you just finish this now? Take off his head." Myobi ordered.

"No!" Tsuzuki yelled as Kamui jumped up.

I'm going to die for good now, Hisoka thought. But just then, a voice came into his head. It sounded familiar. "Hold up your Shinkon now!"

Hisoka gathered all his strength and lifted the sword to cover him.

Everyone gasped.

As Kamui's Shinkon hit Hisoka's, it shattered. Hisoka stared up at it, unable to believe his eyes. All that time before, and he hadn't been able to do it. Why now?

Myobi stood still, eyes wide. "What is this?" she whispered.

Kamui took a few steps back, throwing the hilt of the sword off to the side. "Looks like you won." he said quietly.

For a moment, all was quiet. Lucky reversed his split and looked up at Myobi. Finally, Myobi's eyes narrowed. "Kamui, come to me." she ordered.

Silently, Kamui flew over beside her, letting his wings receed. Myobi looked at him for a moment, then slapped him across the face. "I expected better of you. But so's life. You're still useful as my companion, so there's no need to get rid of you." she said.

"You're as cold as you are crazy." Hisoka said as Tsuzuki helped him up.

"So you say. But this isn't over by a long shot. I may be done with you, but I've still much more to do here." Myobi told him.

Tatsumi stepped forward, having heard enough. "Myobi, stop this. You're being irrational. It's no one's fault here about what happened to you." he said.

"No one's fault you say? You should hear yourself." Myobi said.

"Myobi..." Watari said softly.

"You both are to blame more then anyone. You were the ones who left me alone out there. You think I haven't thought about what you did to me day and night for all these years?" Myobi said angrily.

Watari stepped up beside Tatsumi. "Myobi, please. We didn't have a choice. We were only trying to protect you." he told her softly.

"Protect me?" Myobi said. She threw her head back and laughed.

I don't like where this is going, Tsuzuki thought as he helped Hisoka.

Suddenly, Myobi held up her hands, a black mist coming out from her palms.

"Why don't I show you my darkness then?"

TBC

After Notes: Interesting now, eh? Myobi's cryptic words go right into the next chapter. So how was it that Hisoka was able to beat Kamui? The whole story will be told. And it might not be what you think...


	8. In the Darkness

Requim 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimers: No characters mine, except Myobi of course.

Notes: Okay, we're close to finishing this story now. Sorry it's been so long since my last post. Everytime I got to working on this, something came up. BTW, if anyone wants to check out fanart from this of Myobi, there's a picture posted on under my pen name.Also, all my other fanart, including Gundam Seed, CC Sakura, and a few others are on Minitokyo. If you're interested in checking them out, just email me at and I'll send you the address and info. Now that that's out of the way, on with the story!

Chapter Eight

Into Darkness

_"I had feelings in here before."_

Tatsumi and Watari stood in the darkness and looked around. Nothing moved. Not a sound. Watari sighed. "Are you sure this was such a good idea to come in here by ourselves?" he finally said.

"It's the only way now. We have to stop her." Tatsumi said.

Watari clasped the necklace in his hand. He knew Tatsumi was right, but he certainly didn't want to fight his own child. Standing there, he suddenly noticed a fine mist gathering nearby. "Look at that." he said.

A light appeared and the two found themselves staring at a snow covered town. Outside of a small building, several children were running around. A little blond girl was pushed to the ground as they gathered around her. "You're weird! You're a freak! You don't belong here!" they were telling her.

"Myobi?" Watari said softly.

The little girl managed to look back up at them, eyes filled with tears. Nearby, a few adults stood in the windows. But they just walked away. The children kept laughing at her. The child's cries went unanswered.

"Stop it! Myobi!" Watari said.

But before he could move, Tatsumi grabbed his arm. "It's not real Watari. What we're seeing is the past." he reasoned with him, though a part of him wanted to run to her as well.

Suddenly, the scene faded away. Watari sighed, sitting on his knees. "Okay, we get it. You wanted us to know how you suffered because we let you go." he said quietly.

"I was a freak. I had no last name. I had strange powers. From the moment I walked into the human world, all I found was hate." Myobi's voice told them.

"Come out here now." Tatsumi said quietly.

The darkness suddenly began to lift. The two found themselves standing in a darkened forest. Around them, the plants moved slowly. A few eyes looked out at them. "Do you like it?" Myobi asked, looking out from behind a giant mushroom. "This is my world. I made it myself."

The mushroom looked at them with small, beady eyes. Moving slightly, it showed a line of razor teeth on its underside.

Under their feet, the ground moved slightly. Both looked in disgust as they realized that there were living vines slithering around their feet. "What kind of world is this?" Watari asked.

Myobi smiled, leaning slightly against her mushroom. Near her, Lucky perched on a large rock. "This is my world. It's everything that life has become to me. Isn't it beautiful?" Myobi asked them.

"So why all this if you want to destroy everything else?" Tatsumi asked her. He figured the best approach now was just getting her to talk. Fighting her in her own world might prove more of a risk then they wanted.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to remake these wretched worlds. In my world, there will be no hate, no love. Only the chaos that has always existed. Isn't it wonderful?" Myobi told them.

Watari stood up. "No. It's awful." he whispered.

Myobi tilted her head, giving him a questioning look. "You don't like it Papa? But here I thought you'd love everything I did." she said.

"No." Watari shook his head. "I love you no matter what you do. But I don't love this."

"How very interesting. What about you Daddy?" Myobi said, stepping over with Lucky.

Tatsumi looked down. "I'd have to say the same."

Myobi hopped up and sat by Lucky. "So, you both say you love me still? Even after the things I've done?" she said.

"Of course we do." Watari said.

Looking over at Lucky, Myobi smiled. "Very well. Then we'll have to prove it, won't we?" she said, jumping down.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "How exactly are you proposing that?" he said.

"Simple." Myobi said. "You're going to let me die."

TBC

Notes: Okay, really short. But I'm working on the ending now. Up in the next couple days. Promise!


End file.
